In recent years, there have been proposed a variety of environmentally friendly hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles and the like. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3016349 proposes a hybrid vehicle limiting use of fuel. This vehicle limiting use of fuel includes an externally chargeable battery, a driving motor receiving electric power from the battery to drive a wheel, and an internal combustion engine driving an electric power generator capable of supplying the driving motor with electric power. Further, the vehicle limiting use of fuel includes means for detecting how an amount of fuel used by the internal combustion engine varies after external charging means charges. When a parameter from the means for detecting attains a predetermined value, the motor's output is limited to guide a driver to provide guidance to allow the driver to run the vehicle without relying on the internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-093316 describes a fuel cell vehicle including a fuel cell device receiving fuel from a fuel tank and air from a source of air to generate electricity therefrom by a fuel cell, a battery, and a motor.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-135302 proposes a vehicular service station including facilities allowing electric vehicles, gasoline vehicles and the like to be refueled, and facilities allowing electric vehicles to be charged. This service station is provided with an air curtain and includes an exhaust port exhausting upwards a gas generated while the vehicle is charged. The service station can thus exhaust a vaporized gas generated while a vehicle is fueled, a gas generated while a vehicle is charged, and the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-078527 describes a vehicle that can reduce or prevent interference of a sliding door with a fuel lid, a fueling gun and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3016349
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-093316
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-135302
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-078527